Gracias
by Tupsi
Summary: Lo único en que Sakura pensaba era en la palabras "Gracias" al ver a Hinata y a Naruto tomados de la man. Sakura e insinuación al NaruHina (viñeta o drable).


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias**

[Capítulo único]

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo único que en que Sakura pensaba era "Gracias"

Le agradecía tanto a Hinata, si, a la misma Hinata Hyuga por su valentía y por aquel gran amor que le tenía a Naruto.

Un amor que sabía muy bien Naruto se lo merecía más que nadie. En su interior, al ver a Hinata y a Naruto tomados de la mano, ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro algo se quebró. Sakura no podía definir que era porque sus sentimientos no los tenía controlados, no en aquellos momentos en que veía con sus propios ojos que Naruto había dejado de ser aquel chiquillo que hacía todo el escándalo posible para convertirse, con sus fuerzas, en el héroe más importante en el mundo shinobi, entre las cuatro naciones y, más importante, de toda Konoha.

Naruto había superado a los cuatro Hokages anteriores, en espíritu, valor y fuerza.

Sakura sonrió, orgullosa en verdad de verlo. De ser su compañera. De ser su amiga. De ser alguien importante en la vida de Naruto.

Ahora podía verlo a la perfección, en medio de aquella masacre, con Obito Uchiha intentado destruir el mundo y mirando como Naruto y Hinata tenían sus manos tomados. Sakura sabía, en verdad sabía que aquello iniciarían un camino entre ese par.

Un camino en el que Naruto miraría hacia adelante… tomado de la mano de Hinata.

Sakura podía verlo. Ver un futuro cercano en donde ambos estarían juntos, **conectados**. Ver a Hinata, verla darle una cachetada, un golpe a Naruto después de ver con sus propios ojos como su hermano Neji había dado la vida por Naruto y por ella, se lo hizo confirmar.

¡Podía verlo! Ese amor que Hinata le tenía, aquello era la prueba, y Naruto estaba dando sus primeros pasos, pequeños, pero los había dado.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a salvar al mundo shinobi, ya no había duda en sus ojos, estaba decidido a hacerlo, pelear por la aldea que lo vio nacer y crecer hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora.

Y todo se debía a la intervención de Hinata, la cual mostraba su valor al encontrarse peleando por Naruto, una gran fortaleza en seguir adelante aun con la perdida de Neji, tan entregada a proteger a Naruto, incluso a morir si era el caso, tal como lo mostró al pelear con Pein y confesarle a Naruto sus sentimientos.

Sakura solo repetía en su mente "Gracias", quitando sus lágrimas al dolerle el corazón y saber que ya no dependería de Naruto. Estaba agradecida con él pero ya era hora de superar las cosas.

Era hora de demostrar que ella también había crecido, que la niña caprichosa y siempre débil también había florecido.

Y lo iba a demostrar, sobre todo cuando Sasuke Uchiha estaba delante de ella, con sus ojos negros, poseídos por el odio que nacia del amor dentro de los Uchiha.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E**spero que les guste esta viñeta, o drabble, lo que sea primero.

La verdad no soy muy profunda eso con los sentimientos de los personajes de Naruto, pero le hago la lucha.

Quiero por este medio hacer tributo a Sakura, es un personaje que la verdad, por lo que he visto, es odiado a muerte, esta bien, esta bien tendrán sus motivos tales como yo detesto el NejiHina, pero por favor, hay que ser tolerantes. ¿Que es eso de insultar a otros personajes? ¿Parejas? Una amiga me conto que tanto era el odio a las parejas que hasta peleaban de adebis. !Eso esta mal muchachos!

Pero bueno, eso es arroz de otro costal.

Yo no me uno a esas causas, detesto, aborrezco, asqueo el bashing. Si no me gusta un personaje, pues no me gusta, asi de sencillo. Nada más. Pero tampoco me ando pasando todo el tiempo como obsesiva en hacerlo ver mal, más de lo que se ve, claro.

Lo que trato decir, especialmente a los fans del NaruHina y NaruSaku es !sean tolerantes!

Sakura y Hinata, y toda las demás kunoichis son lindas y son fuertes. No hay porque andarlas insultando.

Y por favor, en serio, da mucha tristeza ver que los fandoms del NH y NS no se lleven para nada bien.

!Sean tolerantes compañeros míos!

Solo me resta decir que espero sus comentarios.

**Tupsi **fuera.

* * *

**S**i te atreves a copiar esto y decir que es tuyo... **Tuspi **te buscara, no importa si vives en Locolandia, lo hará y desearás nunca haber cometido plagio.

Todo lo que he producido es mío y de mi loca mente. No permito que nadie, absolutamente nadie, me quite lo que tanto esfuerzo he hecho.


End file.
